


Drunk on Your Love

by buckyownsmylife



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Spanking Kink, Swear Words, Unprotected Sex, degradation kink maybe?, idk - Freeform, lots of dirty talk, slight exhibitionism, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where Tom is your best friend and you’ve been pretending you’re not attracted to him because you tend to go for older men, until he confronts you during a party.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 45





	Drunk on Your Love

Y/N’s P.O.V.  


As I left the bathroom on the second floor of the house, my mind completely distracted by the sounds of the party going on downstairs, I collided with a hard chest, stumbling almost to the point of falling. Perhaps I shouldn’t have put on such high heels. Thankfully, two strong arms held me up, keeping me close to the same body I had just randomly hit.

“My God, Tom, I didn’t see you there,” I disclosed, one of my hands coming up to my chest as I tried to calm my quickening heart. When I didn’t receive any sort of response, my head whipped up to look at him, only to find him already staring down at me, his eyes dark and sparkling with a dangerous emotion I couldn’t pinpoint. 

“Are you alright, Tommy? Did you drink too much?” My concern raised as I lifted my hands to softly hold his jaw, trying to shorten the distance between our heights so I could get a proper look at him. His hands, which were still around me, pressed harder on my hips, to the point that I let out a surprised gasp, sure that he was forming bruises in the spot. 

“You really don’t see me, do you?” The question puzzled me, and I tilted my head as I tried to understand what he was referring to, but his eyes remained as mysterious as before. 

“Of course I see you, Tom. You’re right here, you’re my best friend.” Those seemed to be the wrong words because he suddenly lifted me off the ground and pushed me against the very door I had just closed behind me. 

“And that’s all you see in me? You don’t…” He hesitated for a bit, and my heart was pounding as I tried to make sense of what was going on through his head. It was clear that whatever it was, it was something really important to him, something that he had been pondering inside of his mind and that the alcohol had finally let out. 

“You don’t see me as someone you could be attracted to.” Those words were said in such a low voice it was clear he spoke as the realization occurred to him, and I felt like an ice bucket had been dropped over me. 

As I couldn’t find any words to respond to that, he dropped me back on the ground, taking a step back so that we weren’t touching anywhere now. “Come on, Tom, don’t be like that,” I sighed, reaching out for him, but he simply pushed my hand away.

“Don’t be like what? Like I’m not fucking in love with you? Like I don’t know you’re in love with me too? You keep pretending it’s nothing, that we’re only friends, while I’m dying here. Every time you touch me in a ‘friendly’ manner, I feel like my fucking body is on fire, and you don’t even seem to care if I’m near or far from you.”

I crossed my arms, once again at a loss for words, but knowing that I needed to say something. “Of course it matters. I don’t like it when you’re away from me.”

“Then why do you keep pushing me away?” He yelled, the vein on his neck popping out and I absentmindedly licked my lips at the sight. When I didn’t immediately respond, he repeated the question, even louder. “Why, Y/N?”

“Because it hurts to be near you!” I found myself yelling back, not even realizing what I was saying. Immediately, my hands flew to my mouth, as I tried to understand what I had just said. He seemed as surprised as me, as he changed the weight on his legs, his hands clenching as if he was restraining himself from reaching out to me.

“What do you mean?” I immediately tried to retreat, shaking my head as I turned my whole body towards the stairs, intending to go back to the party, but he simply found my wrist and pulled me in front of him again. “What do you mean?” He repeated, and I sighed again.

“I don’t know,” I admitted, shaking my head nervously. He didn’t seem to like that answer, already reaching out to me again, so I shouted back the same words. “I don’t know.” 

An uncomfortable silence fell between us. I felt like there was something clawing inside of my chest, trying to escape through my throat, and I looked around helplessly as I tried to breathe. Finally, I managed to take a deep breath, pushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes as I tried not to look at him.

Tom’s P.O.V.

“I get… I get goosebumps when you touch me,” she finally whispered, and I had to take a step closer to her to make sure I could continue to hear her words. “You say you feel like your body is on fire, I do too. My nerves seem electrified.”

My heart sped up at those words, as finally the weight that seemed to have been omnipresent on my chest for the last few weeks started to disappear. I took another step towards her again, making her finally stop looking around and fix her gaze on me. “Do you know what this means?”

I held her hand as I excitedly waited for her to understand, but as she continued to stare at me with a frown in her face, I couldn’t wait any longer. “You are attracted to me,” I announced, and she opened her mouth, undoubtedly to argue, but I cut her before she could. “Yes, you are. Tell me this doesn’t give you any sort of reaction.”

I let the hand that was holding her climb up her arm until it reached her chest, just over the slight cleavage her dress showed. “Tom.” My name escaped her lips almost like a prayer. She didn’t have to tell me I affected her, I could see it for myself, on the goosebumps that raised all over her skin and on the way her heartbeat picked up under my palm.

“Your body wants me, baby girl. It’s you who are having a hard time listening to it.” She sighed, like the proximity between our two bodies satiated her in some way. “You know what I think the problem really is?” I asked, holding her jaw to force her to look at me with a single finger. She shook her head, her eyes never leaving mine. “You don’t believe I can fuck you just as good as those old men you allow to use your body. But you know what, darling?” I took another step closer to her, forcing her against the wall, my thigh between her legs to support her. “I’m about to prove you wrong.”

We were already so close together, her head strained back to look me in the eyes while I leaned over her, that I only had to move a few centimeters to connect our lips. Y/N whimpered the second our mouths connected and I grinned, excited that I was right, that the woman of my dreams, the woman I loved, actually felt the same for me. While one of my hands continued on her jaw, moving her face as I pried her lips open to receive my eager tongue, the other went to the same spot on her hips they had pressed before, enjoying the tiny yelp she let out as I forcefully made her move against my thigh. 

“Come on, baby girl.” I separated my lips just enough to whisper, showing her what I wanted her to do, and she clumsily took over the motions. Her skirt rode up as she pressed her cunt against my jeans, and I could feel how her wetness was starting to seep from her, soaking her underwear and my pants. 

“Do you feel that? Do you feel how you’re ruining my jeans? How can you think you’re not attracted to me when your little pussy so clearly wants me?” That earned me another whimper, and her hands finally came into play as she tried to stabilize herself on my shoulders.

“T-Tom, someone can come here any minute…” She mumbled while I had started to kiss her throat eagerly, raising more goosebumps on her skin. 

“I don’t want you thinking about anyone else while I’m getting you off, princess. If someone wants to take a piss, they’ll find you coming against my thigh in the middle of the hallway, and that’s the end of it. It’s not like it would be out of place at a party.” She threw her head back in pleasure, but still looked like she was about to argue, so I took control of her hips again, forcing her against me. “Fine. If you want to get out of here, you have to cum quickly.”

She didn’t open her eyes anymore, hugging me to her as I struggled, moving her like a ragdoll against my thigh. I could see by the way she faltered she was getting close, and so I pulled her to connect our lips once more, in a feverish kiss. “You’re so full of shit,” I whispered as our lips disconnected once more, a tiny gasp escaping her lips as she tried to gather more oxygen. “Did you honestly think you could hide? Were you going to deny us this?”

She raised her face to stare at me, her lids heavy and her eyes glossy, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Seeing she needed just a little bit more to tip her over that cliff of desire, I let my hands travel further south, climbing under her skirt and finding the cheeks of her ass, forcefully grabbing them to use as leverage to continue rubbing her against me. 

“Tom!” This time, my name escaped her lips like a calling. She threw her head back once more, her hair flipping back and her breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath while she gushed against me.

“Dirty girl,” I teased. “You ruined my pants, baby. What shall I do to you now?”

She giggled, biting her bottom lip again as she looked at me with undeniable desire, her cheeks burning from her orgasm. I never wanted to forget her at that moment. I wanted to bring her to that same place for the rest of my life. 

“Come on, I have to be inside of you now.” I took advantage of the fact that I was still holding all of her weight and I moved her legs to embrace me, so I could pick her up by her ass as I opened the first door I found unlocked. Thankfully, it was a bedroom. 

I dropped her on the bed, pinning her down by my hand in her throat as I forced her legs open with my thighs. She whimpered, her eyes never leaving my face as her hands came up to hold mine against her neck. I managed to open my jeans with my hand that was free just enough to let me out, and I loved the way she started to tremble underneath me as I pushed her tiny excuse of underwear to the side and rubbed the head of my cock against her wetness. 

“What? No words now, little girl?” She whined at the nickname, and I couldn’t help but chuckle at her cuteness. “All those big talks about only fucking older men and you can’t even take my cock without being a whiny baby, huh?”

I watched her closely as I forced myself into her. As much as I wanted to close my eyes and relish in the tightness of her warm channel, the sight before me was much better and it made me even harder. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as I penetrated her, making sure to go as slowly as possible as I stretched her open. Fuck, she was tight.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“Who are these fucking men you’re letting fuck you? Why aren’t they doing their jobs right?” He growled as he finally bottomed out, right by my ear. I didn’t feel like I had control over my body anymore, I had completely relinquished it to him, as I laid there against a stranger’s bed, feeling my best friend’s cock tearing me open. As I didn’t find the words to answer him yet again, he simply gripped my hips tightly once more as I trembled underneath him, using them as leverage to pound me against the mattress. 

I couldn’t think straight. He didn’t even give me any time to get used to his cock, which was easily the thickest one I had ever experienced before he decided to ruin me.

“Go on, then. Tell me about how I don’t know how to fuck you good,” he ordered as he let go of my hips with one hand to grip my jaw and force me to look into his eyes again. I didn’t know how he found the control to speak as he violated me so thoroughly, the only thing stopping me from climbing up the bed being his own hand who kept pushing me back to impale me against his cock.

I still couldn’t say anything, but I heard myself mumble between the moans that were about to become screams as he pulled out of me only to forcefully turn me around, pushing into me to take me from behind. I felt him push my skirt up so he could get a good look of my ass while he fucked me, and he must have really loved the view because the groan of pleasure he released was enough to make me cream around him. “Look at you, such a fucking little whore,” his accent felt dirty on my ear as he pulled me up by my hair to whisper. “Do you even have any idea how fucking hot you look right now?” He asked, pushing me back against the bed before I felt a slap against the right cheek of my ass.

“Fuck,” I moaned, and he seemed to like it, because he did it again, over the same spot.

“Such a fucking dirty whore, letting daddy fuck you in a random bedroom while there’s a party downstairs. Can you imagine if someone were to walk in here and see you giving yourself to me?” His right arm wrapped around me so he could choke my throat once again, denying me any chance to respond. “Do you know what you are, baby girl? Do you want to know what you are, princess?

He forced my head back with the hand around my neck, my jaw falling open by the movement until I looked up at him. “You’re my little cum bucket, aren’t you? You’re my little good girl and you’re going to eagerly welcome all of daddy’s cum inside your little pussy, aren’t you?”

Tom’s P.O.V.

It was hard to explain what was going through my head as I pounded my best friend against a stranger’s mattress. Mostly, I couldn’t believe it was happening. My mind was stuck on a loop of fuckfuckfuckfuck as I tried to contain myself with all of my self-restraint. I didn’t want to cum so soon. I didn’t want this to end.

But that meant that I didn’t have much brainpower to restrain my unbound desire for the woman in front of me. She was like artwork, I could admire her forever. And I was inside of her now, feeling her tight, wet channel pulse around me as I thrust in and out of her.

I prayed to whatever God was above that this wouldn’t be my only chance with her. Now that I knew what it was like, to fuck Y/N, to be the reason for her moans and shivers, I never wanted it to end.

Her thighs quivered under me, and I knew she was close to cumming again. I wanted to see it one more time. I wanted to know that I was the reason for her bliss.

So I pulled out of her one more time, turning her around before reentering her, appreciating the gasp she released as my member penetrated her again. “You’re so fucking hot, love,” I whispered, leaning down to kiss her. I held her face to me as I continued to pound her, using my knees as leverage against the bed as she crossed her ankles behind my back. 

“You wanna cum so badly, don’t you?” I bit down on her bottom lip as she whimpered, nodding as her thighs began to shake once more. “I got you, baby girl. Cum for me, come on. Daddy’s got you.” 

Seeing her cum was the best sight I had ever had the luck to witness. She threw her head back, her breasts almost spilling out of her dress as she screamed my name. I loved how she held my biceps as she endured the waves of her orgasm, and I hoped a few crescent-shaped bruises would remain there so I could remember this moment.

Like I would ever be able to forget.

Her pussy contracted around me, trying to milk me for all I was worth, and it was all too much. The fact that this was happening, that I had her, the sight of her cumming around me… My hips faltered as I felt the waves threatening to take me too.

“Here it comes, baby,” I whispered, leaning down to suck a bruise on her neck. “Your gonna take my cum, hm? You’re gonna take daddy’s cum in your tight little pussy?” I wasn’t expecting any sort of response, but as she started to return my thrusts, moving back against me, the sound of her whispering against my ear, “Yes, daddy, cum inside of me. I want to feel you,” was too much.

I came with a moan of my own, the world seemingly melting around me as I continued to thrust in and out of her slowly, trying to get all of my cum into her.

I lost the ability to keep myself up, falling on top of her as I tried to find my breath. When I came to my senses, I felt her arms around me, her nails slowly drawing patterns on my back.

“You back?” She asked as I finally left her, allowing my body to fall by her side.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“Y-yes,” he answered, suddenly sounding much too timid for someone who had just fucked me into oblivion.

“You gonna take me out on a date now, or what?” It was funny to see how Tom’s eyebrows shot up, clearly not expecting this turn of events, despite what we had literally just done.

“Y-you really want me to?” Rolling my eyes, I stood up and quickly fixed my dress before turning around to him again, offering a hand to help him up from the bed.

“C’mon, Holland. I want milkshakes and fries. You’re paying.” The dumb smile on his face was all my heart needed to start skipping a beat at the perspective of dating my best friend.

We’d be alright.


End file.
